I'm going home
by Raven Almasy
Summary: Axel is going back to Riku after two years. Will Riku take him back? Songfic


**Title: **I'm going home

**Pairing: **AkuRiku, AxelxRiku

**Rating: **Teen? 0_o;;

**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to Square Enix and the song is by Chris Daughtry. In short I do not own any of it**.**

**Summary: **Axel is going back to Riku after two years. Will Riku take him back?

**Authors Note: **This takes place before Far Away. I wasn't really considering making a story from Axels POV but then I heard this song and it just seemed to fit perfectly. So read Far Away after this and if you already read it this will make more sense XDDDD you really need to read both fics to fully understand!

_I'm staring out into the night,_

_Trying to hide the pain._

_I'm going to the place where love_

_And feeling good don't ever cost a thing._

_And the pain you feel is a different kind of pain._

After two years he was returning to the town he once called home. It felt good to be back again. He tried to stay away for one reason but that same reason was why he was there now. He looked at the blond sitting next to him who just smiled at him. The redhead was annoyed when the blond had found a way to talk to him in person. He knew what it was about and he didn't want to hear it.

_Well I'm going home,_

_Back to the place where I belong,_

_And where your love has always been enough for me._

_I'm not running from._

_No, I think you got me all wrong._

_I don't regret this life I chose for me._

_But these places and these faces are getting old,_

_So I'm going home._

_Well I'm going home._

He was running a bit late that evening having promised to go out with Riku even though he was tired from work. The idea of dancing with his boyfriend got him all energized again. He had found the club getting there faster then he ever had. He walked into the club and looked around for his boyfriend and their two friends. He found them and walked over to them but stopped when he saw Riku kissing Sora. He felt his heart shatter in to many little pieces. He saw the shock in Riku's eyes when their eyes met but he didn't stick around for an explanation. He ran as fast and as far as he could. He had lost the person who meant so much to him**.**

_The miles are getting longer, it seems,_

_The closer I get to you._

_I've not always been the best man or friend for you._

_But your love, it makes true._

_And I don't know why._

_You always seem to give me another try._

He traveled around making money by singing in small clubs. That's how his manager found him. When the older man told him about a record deal he felt happy but just went depressed again as he thought about the fact that he couldn't share this great news with Riku. He soon became a big rockstar. He was touring all over the world with his band. It was a great experience but it couldn't take away the sadness. Boys and girls were hanging around him 24/7. Wanting him only because he was famous. He got tired of the attention really fast. It just didn't feel right without Riku_._

_So I'm going home,_

_Back to the place where I belong,_

_And where your love has always been enough for me._

_I'm not running from._

_No, I think you got me all wrong._

_I don't regret this life I chose for me._

_But these places and these faces are getting old,_

He tried to ignore it. That's when he met up with Roxas again who won a meet&greet with him. He was happy to see the blond but he got angry when Roxas mentioned Riku. Eventually he directed the anger at himself as Roxas explained what had happened that night. Which in short was nothing more then a dare. He just got angrier as Roxas told him how Riku was doing. The boy wasn't going out anymore. He hardly spoke with his friends. He only went out to work and buy food.

_Be careful what you wish for,_

_'Cause you just might get it all._

_You just might get it all,_

_And then some you don't want._

_Be careful what you wish for,_

_'Cause you just might get it all._

_You just might get it all, yeah._

So here he was in their favorite club. Getting ready for his last performance. The rest of the band was happy for him and actually supported him in leaving the band. He was going home. Riku was his home. He was going to make up for the time he was gone. He wasn't going to leave Riku ever again. He knew Roxas had already called Sora and Kairi and had told the two about what was going on and that they needed to get Riku over to the club.

_Oh, well I'm going home,_

_Back to the place where I belong,_

_And where your love has always been enough for me._

_I'm not running from._

_No, I think you got me all wrong._

_I don't regret this life I chose for me._

_But these places and these faces are getting old._

_I said these places and these faces are getting old,_

_So I'm going home._

_I'm going home._

It was time and everyone took their places. Fans started screaming as the music of the song far away started. He walked onto the stage and started singing. He quickly found Riku in the crowd and refused to take his eyes of the boy. The only thing he could think was 'I'm home.'


End file.
